1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for displacing a person from a lateral recumbent position to a sitting position and vice versa, comprising: engaging means for engaging on the person, the engaging means being rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis such that, during rotation of the engaging means in a situation engaging on the person, the person undergoes a rotation about a substantially sagittal axis of the person from the lateral recumbent position to a sitting position and vice versa. The invention also relates to a bed provided with such an apparatus. The invention further relates to a method for displacing a person from a lateral recumbent position to a sitting position, and vice versa, using such an apparatus.
2) Description of the Prior Art
For many older people and semi-invalids it is generally difficult to move unassisted from a recumbent position in bed to a sitting position. Displacing a person between a lateral recumbent position and a sitting position can be facilitated by means of an electromechanical device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,085. The known electromechanical device comprises a plank-like person support member rotatably mounted on a frame positioned beside a bed. A patient, sitting or lying on the bed, uses a controller to rotate himself on the person support member about his sagittal axis, wherein said patient is fully and permanently supported by the plank-like person support member. Although the known device facilitates rotation of a patient, the known devise also has several drawbacks. A first drawback of the known device is that the known electromechanical device is relatively robust, and hence hardly transportable. Moreover, the known device is relatively expensive due to an assembly of electromechanical components to be able to displace the person. Another major drawback of the known device is that the patient is forced to undergo a stiff (plank-like) rotation, and hence to undergo an unnatural curve. No active attitude of the patient is expected and required during sagittal rotation. It has been found that this stiff (plank-like) movement will easily cause pain complaints, in particular near the lower ribs. Moreover, this stiff movement will passivate the patient even further, and will counteract recovery of the patient which could even lead to regression of the state of health of the patient.
The invention has for its object to provide a relatively user-friendly apparatus for displacing a person from a recumbent position to a sitting position and vice versa.